The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Point of sale (POS) terminals are used at various establishments to facilitate the purchase of various goods and services. For example, a POS terminal may be used at a restaurant to order and/or purchase food, beverage, and other offerings of the restaurant. POS terminals may be employee operated.
Some restaurants include self-service kiosks where the patrons interface a kiosk to place orders, such as using a touch screen display. A patron placing an order via a self-service kiosk may also be able to pay for their order at the self-service kiosk, such as by using a credit card or another suitable form of payment.